Starlight Shining Upon You
by tqtruong95
Summary: So Geo graduated from Echo Ridge Elementary. How was the dinner dance there? Find out right here in this story! GeoxSonia COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Echo Ridge Elementary Dinner Dance**

Chapter 1: Graduation

"Man, I can't believed I graduated already!" yelled Geo "And everyone saw me did it…including dad"

"Yeah, congratz kid, let's go meet your friends now" Omega-Xis replied

Geo and Omega-Xis went outside to get meet his friends and family.

"Geo!" yelled Sonia "Congratulation!"

She gave Geo a hug. He was blushing madly and gave her a pat in the back

"Th-thanks Sonia" Geo replied still blushing.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Geo

"They're waiting for you at the front gate, let's go meet them" replied Sonia

He nodded and followed Sonia to find the others…He found Luna, Bud, Zack, Kelvin, Hope, Ace, Jack, and Queen Tia

**A/N: Jack also graduated too.**

"Hey Geo, congratulation!" yelled Hope

"We're so proud of you son, keep up the good work next year!" yelled Kelvin

"And of course all of you too" said Kelvin and Hope together

"Thank you Mr. Stelar and " replied Luna, Bud, Zack, and Jack

"Well, looks like the Hero of Justice is all grown up" said Ace

"Yeah, things are gonna change now" replied Geo

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sonia

"At night, there's the Echo Ridge Elementary Dinner Dance" said Luna

"Yeah, I'm gonna sing there today" replied Sonia

"Really!?!?!?!?!" yelled everyone

"Yep, so I can't wait to meet you guys there!" said Sonia excitedly

"You must be happy that the boy's growing up Omega-Xis" said Lyra

"Yeah, well he's become a man" replied Omega-Xis

"And Sonia has become a young woman" said Lyra

"Sigh, kids grow so fast now" said Hope "Well, let me take a picture of all of you guys, I'm gonna take a picture so get ready in 10 seconds…"

**10 seconds later…**

_*Beep Beep Beep…Beeppppp!*_

The flash lighted and there was a huge group picture on the screen of the camera.

"That looks nice" said Geo

"Yeah, well let's get ready for the dinner dance tonight" said Luna

"Bud, don't be late and Zack, watch Bud" Luna said.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Bud and Zack together.

They both left and there was only Luna, Geo, Sonia, Jack, Ace, Queen Tia, Kelvin, and Hope.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stelar, I bid you farewell" said Luna "Oh and Geo the dinner dance is formal plus it starts at 5 so don't be late!"

"Right, thanks Luna" replied Geo

"Formal eh?" said Omega-Xis "That's gonna be fun"

"Geo, Tia, Jack, and I are going to leave now so, have fun at your dinner dance" said Ace

"You too Meggers" said Acid

"Bah, shut up Acidina" replied Omega-Xis

"Sorry Geo, I got to go somewhere with Sis and Ace, I'll see you when I come back" said Jack

"Where are you guys going?" asked Kelvin

"We're going to South Ameroppa for a little vacation" replied Queen Tia "We're gonna go now, so congratulations to all of you!"

"Thanks!" yelled Geo "Have fun at South Ameroppa!"

Ace, Acid, Jack, and Queen Tia waved good-bye. The only people left were Geo, Sonia, Kelvin, and Hope.

"Well look at the time, its 2:00" said Kelvin "Let's all go home and rest"

"You want to come to our house Sonia?" asked Hope

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Stelar" Sonia replied "Is that ok with you Geo?"

"Ye-yeah!" stuttered Geo "Of co-course!"

"Ahahahaha, ok let's go."

"This is gonna be funny alright" Omega-Xis chuckled

They all went back home to rest for a bit. Geo has to get ready for the Dinner Dance and Sonia is practicing on his singing. Then, an hour later, they decided to take a break in the living room and watch TV.

"Are you excited Geo?" asked Sonia "I mean for the dinner dance"

"Uhh, not really" Geo replied "How about you?"

"Yeah, kinda" replied Sonia "At 3, I have to go back to my house and get myself a formal dress, you don't mind waiting for me don't you?"

"No, its only 2:30 so don't rush" said Geo

"Ok Geo…I'm gonna give you something later today" Sonia said…and yet she's blushing???

"What is it?" asked Geo

"You'll see"

………

**That was Chapter 1 everyone. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is coming up and this story is very short, not really long. Anyway don't forget to Read and Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner Dance**

**3:00**

"Geo, I'll meet you in front of the school" Sonia said

"Ok, I'll see you there in an hour" replied Geo

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Harp Note dropping in!

Harp Note did the peace sign and left inside a portal.

"Well, I guess we should fine a tux or whatever" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah, I think I know what to wear" replied Geo.

"Sigh…kid you know you can't wear the same thing over and over and over…" said Omega-Xis

"Well, that's why I asked mom to go shopping for me…let's see what she got me" Geo said.

Geo opened his closet and saw…

"Well…she got me weird clothes that's for sure" said Geo

It was a red polo shirt and a blackish blue skinny jean.

"Those clothes can make you look older" Omega-Xis said

"Yeah I know, well its 3:30 so let's get ready" said Geo anxiously.

He puts on his red polo shirt and tries to pull up these skinny jeans.

"Jeezes, this is hard to pull up these jeans!" yelled Geo struggling.

"AHAHAHA, I might show this to Sonia…hehehe" Omega-Xis laughed

"Omega-Xis!" Geo yelled "Don't do that!!!"

"Alright Geo, just chill and pull up your pants already" Omega-Xis said

"Sigh…well this might take a while" said Geo

**5 minutes later**

"Finally, these jeans are kinda comfortable" Geo said.

"Well look its 3:45, let's get going" said Omega-Xis

"Alright, I'll say bye to mom and dad, then we can go" replied Geo

They went to the living room and said their good-byes to them then went to Echo Ridge Elementary to meet Sonia.

**Sonia's Apartment**

"I still don't know what to wear Lyra!!!" yelled Sonia

"Let's look at your closet again Sonia" replied Lyra calmly

Lyra looked at Sonia's closet, analyzing every clothes and dresses…until she found the perfect one.

"Sonia, wear this dress, shoes, and headband" said Lyra pointing out which one she should wear.

Sonia but on two star headbands and made it like a ponytail on both sides, she wore the dress, and then the shoes which are kind of like school girls but fancier.

"Wow Lyra, this looks great!!!" said Sonia who seemed to be pleased.

"Ahaha, you're always welcome Sonia, now don't be late…or Geo will get sad" Lyra winked at her.

"Ahaha, ok…" replied Sonia

They both laughed. Sonia and Lyra went outside, waiting for the limo. It arrived in seconds. They got in and couldn't wait to get there…even though she didn't graduate from that school, she was happy that all of her friends graduate.

**Echo Ridge Elementary Front Gate**

"Where's Sonia?" said Geo "I don't want to be alone in the front gate…"

"Awww, Geo is missing his girlfriend" said Omega-Xis in a weird voice

"She's not my girlfriend!!!" yelled Geo

"Geo!"

It was Luna calling for his name.

"What are you doing outside?" asked Luna "Let's go eat now, I'm hungry."

"_Wow, he actually looks great today!_" thought Luna who was blushing.

"Sorry, but I have to wait for Sonia" replied Geo "…I think that's her in the limo"

The limo parked right in front of the school and then out came Sonia!

"Wow…you looks so beautiful…." Geo said.

"Thanks.." replied Sonia who is blushing "You look really handsome…"

Sonia has gotten admit. Red polo shirts, blackish blue skinny jean, still have the Visualizer, and his shoes were the same, but he hide the top part of the boots with the jeans to make it look like shoes.

"_Grrrr…that Sonia"_ thought Luna

"Well, shall we go now?" asked Geo

"Absolutely!" said Sonia excitedly

They went inside of the school, leaving Luna alone.

"Let's go in now Luna" said Vogue "Bud and Zack are eating now I bet"

"Sigh…right let's go in…Sonia is going to sing soon" replied Luna

They went inside the gym where the dinner dance is being held.

**Gym**

"Geo, I have to go up there to sing, but I'm only singing like a song…you're gonna watch right?" asked Sonia "Because every time I see you…you give me confidence…"

"Uhh, ye-yea o-of c-course" replied Geo who frowned. "I'll watch you."

"Thanks…wish me luck" said Sonia

All Geo could do was stand there, blushing like a volcano.

"Kid you okay?" asked Omega-Xis "I think you need some water"

"Huh…oh no I'm okay" replied Geo "Look Sonia's on stage!"

"Meggers, Geo looks excited" said Lyra

"Yeah…and stop calling me that!" replied Omega-Xis

"You should calm down grandpa and watch Sonia sings" said Lyra

"Hey everyone, congratulations on graduating from elementary school!" yelled Sonia

"This song is for you guys!"

_The signals that fly about ride on each of their today._

_Overlapping while I talk to you on the same frequency_

_Shake off your hesitation and bewilderment_

_The sky I look up at is made of the colors of the wishes piled up in my heart_

_Beginning to project the dream I have envisioned _

_I will surely one day, with this hand, _

_Touch the map leading toward tomorrow!_

_Shining strongly, highly, until I reach it!_

…………………………

"WHOO HOOOOOOO!!!" yelled everyone

"Thanks everyone!" yelled Sonia "I'm glad you guys enjoy the song…you guys even danced to it!"

"WE LOVE YOU SONIA!!!!!!!"

"Well, I can't sing another song, because I'm kinda tired but I'm glad you liked it!"

"Get yourself a partner and do some slow dancing!"

"Slow dancing?" said Geo

Sonia went down the stage and went to Geo. Every one was shy to dance with each other. Then pops up…

"Geo lets go do slow dancing" said Sonia

"Wh-wh-WHAT!" yelled Geo "I-it's okay…"

"Come on…you're like it" replied Sonia "If you're my brother, then you would trust me"

"Come on kid, try it out" said Omega-Xis

"Uhhh…alright" replied Geo "I trust you…"

So they took each others hand and they were in the middle of the gym.

"Ok…so how do you do this?" asked Geo

"Just put your hands on my hip and I put my arms around your neck" replied Sonia

"O-okay…" Geo replied

He felt nervous about this dance…this was his first time dancing with a girl.

Everyone looked at Geo and Sonia dancing. Then the guys started asking the girl to dance. Every one now started to slow dance.

"Grrrr…why can't **I** dance with Geo…" said Luna who feels disappointed.

"Um…Prez" said Bud "Yo-you wanna dance with me?"

"Uh…um…s-sure…"

They both went to join the slow dancing crowd.

"Sigh…Pedia, looks like we're just gonna have to watch…" said Zack

"Don't worry Zack" replied Pedia "I'm sure a girl will ask you to slow dance with her"

"Bah, I'm too short…no girl will like me" said Zack who feels sad and lonely

"Ummm…excuse me?" asked a girl "Would you like to dance?"

"Meh-meh-me?????" said Zack surprisely

"Ye-yeah…so you want to um…dance?"

"Su-sure!!!" yelled Zack in joy

Every one was slow dancing. Not a single boy or girl were sitting down…they were all dancing. The spotlight was shining at Geo and Sonia.

Geo was nervous…but he seemed to getused to it

"Geo…I'm tired" said Sonia

She rested her chin on his shoulder and Geo did the same. He was blushing madly then Sonia, but they yet again…it felt comfortable.

"…_He seems to be relax"_ thought Sonia.

"They're so cute…" said Lyra

"Blah, it still makes me sick though" replied Omega-Xis

"Sigh…you will never learn" frowned Lyra

"Never have, never will" said Omega-Xis

Everyone was still slow dancing…until a different music came in

"…Sonia, I think I'm gonna go home now" said Geo "I'm actually kinda tired"

"…How about we go to the rooftop" replied Sonia "It's peaceful there"

Geo accepted. They decided to go to the rooftop. Sonia took off her 2 headbands and put it on her arms.

They both looked up at the sky. The star was shining brighter and brighter…

"Look Sonia" said Geo "A Starlight and its shining right at you"

"It's so beautiful…" replied Sonia "The Starlight is shining on _us_ because it grows brighter and brighter just like our Brother Band"

"…Your right" said Geo

"Did you like the dinner dance Geo?" asked Sonia

"Yeah…it was a nice night" replied Geo "The stars _are_ growing brighter and brighter…"

"It was all thanks to you" said Sonia

"…Well, I fight for the people I love…they're special to me and I owe them…" Geo said

"Am I one of those people you love?" asked Sonia

"Of course…you're my first Brother" replied Geo "I will never forget that day."

"…Thanks Geo, you're the best" said Sonia…

"Geo…congratulations."

Sonia gave him a small kiss on his lips which only lasted for a few seconds.

"Uh…" Geo and Sonia were blushing.

"Th-that was your graduation present…" said Sonia

"Uhhhhh…Thanks?" replied Geo

"Hey look" said Geo pointing it out, he's trying to forget that kiss "If you connect those stars, it'll look like a rabbit!"

"Ahaha that looks like a bird right there!" yelled Sonia

"Yeah…I trust you Sonia" said Geo

"I always have and will trust you Geo" replied Sonia

"Thanks" replied Geo

They both look at the stars. Seeing how it's growing brighter and brighter like their Brother Band. They learn something new…and its call the word "Trust"

**THE END**

**Please Read and Review, thanks for reading if you did 3**

**More ideas are coming to me. Stay tune everyone! I don't think this is a great story since it's so short, but it's your opinion. But hopefully you liked it xP Tell me if I have any grammar error or spelling error. **


End file.
